fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Night of Thieves (series)
'Night of Thieves '''is an original game series created by Master Productions Incorporated. The series started with Night of Thieves: First Hunt which was released in 2010 on the Wii. The series focuses on a young teenager named Micheal Castillo who is a Cop in training who currently lives in the 1930s which is a time where gangsters and thieves rules the area. A new threat comes to Micheal's city and it was a gang leader named Frank Jimsworth. Frank and his army attack the city and make it to a violent wasteland. Micheal then is horrified and angered by what Frank and his army has done to his city so Micheal goes on a journey to stop with his friends to stop Frank and his army. Micheal uses all of his strength he had been trained for at when he started at a young age and use it to save the city and the country itself. The series is in the 3D Action/Adventure Platformer Puzzle genre. The player can hold various weapons as the C96 Mausaur Pistol, MAS 36, Whip, Dagger, and Knife. The series features Open-World elements as well. Characters Heroes ''more will be added *Micheal - The main hero of the series. Micheal is a Cop in training who lives in the 1930s. After what Frank and his army have done to his once beloved city, Micheal seeks revenge and goes on a new adventure to save his city and possibly the entire country. Micheal is tall for his age and is strong and pretty athletic. *Eric - Eric is the long time best friend of Micheal. Him and Micheal usually do many thing together and if they were brothers so he decides to help his friend on his new journey. Eric is skinny and is the tallest compared to Micheal. Eric does share some good speed which is very helpful. *Wendy - Wendy is a close friend to Micheal. Some hints are shown that Wendy has a small crush on Micheal, but she's always trying to hide it away. Wendy has good stealth skill which comes in handy at times. She decides to help Micheal on his adventure and try to bring the city like it was before. Wendy is about the same height as Micheal and is almost as skinny as Eric. *Jade - Jade is the sister of Wendy and a close friend of Micheal as well. Jade has good aim which makes her very useful when welding guns. Jade hates violence and she decides to team up with Micheal to stop the gang from taking over. Jade is the shortest of the group and the youngest and she is only 14. Villains more will be added *Frank Jimsworth - Frank Jimsworth is the main villain of Night of Thieves: First Hunt. He's the leader of his own gang of Thieves and Gangsters who attack the city of Baltimore and soon the entire country itself. He can use various weapons as well such as his Cosmi Autoloader, Colt 1911, and Dynamite. *Sam Bradowski - One of the main member of Frank's gang and is the first boss of First Hunt. Sam was once an Cop until the Chief fired him due to Same betrying the Police and joining the Criminals. Sam has a sly moveset and can perform many attacks, and can sneak up on players and attack them. *Ethan Cabrerra - Another main member of Frank's gang and is the second boss of First Hunt. Ethan is a long time friend of Frank and he joins his gang to wreck havoc across the city and stop Micheal and his friends. Ethan can perform many attacks and can perform parkour as well. *Christopher Mena - Another main member of Frank's gang and is the third boss of First Hunt. Chris was once an ordinary business man, but then he killed his boss after years of torment and then went to prison. He met one of Frank's members and decides to join his gang. Chris is an expert when coming to throwing dynamite and other melee weapons. Chris also holds dual TT Pistols which he can use for attack. *Aaron Pierce - Another member of Frank's main gang and is an expert thief who is also a master of disguise and camouflage. Aaron can use many attacks and can sneak attack players when he uses his camouflage attack. Aaron can use many disguises to fool the player, and uses MAS 36 and F1 Hand Grenades as his main weapons. Aaron is the fourth boss of First Hunt. *Mason Hall - Another member of Frank's main gang and is an expert when it comes to Rifles and Shotguns. Mason is the fifth boss of First Hunt and is fought in the Runawau Train. Mason can use many of his weapons such as his Winchester Rifle, Ribeyrolle 1918, Browning Superposed, and the Beretta SO-4. Other Characters See here. Games Night of Thieves: First Hunt The first game in the series which was released for the Wii in 2010. A new threat comes to the city of Baltimore and his army of thieves and gangs invade the city and turn it into a violent wasteland. After what has happened to the city a young teenager who is a Cop in training named Micheal goes on a new journey with the rest of his friends. Frank's plan is later found out that not only will Frank's army will rule the city of Baltimore, but the entire country. So Micheal and friends go on a new adventure together throughout the country to stop Frank and his army before the United States becomes a violent wasteland forever... Night of Thieves: At Dawn's End TBA Category:Series Category:Game Series Category:Original Series Category:Original Articles